The Amazing SpiderMan: Dark Revelations
by Eclipse101
Summary: The world is slowly going to hell. The Sinister Six have began taking over the United States and the only person that can stop them has seemingly dissepeared. But now Spider-Man's back, and ready to fight the montrosity thats taking over New York City. Bu
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Spider-Man…or any characters created by Marvel. **

**Timeline: Takes place one year after the second Spider-Man movie. Peter and Mary Jane are now married but there relationship is on the rocks. **

**Synopsis: Spider-Man suddenly disappears suddenly when the world needs him most, now he's back…and he finds himself fighting a dead mans war. **

_"The world is slowly going to hell. Gangs and different assortments of criminals line the streets. This news special will look back at to when this began. The strangest thing about this whole crazy event is that it just seemingly happened. The only thing anyone has linked this to is that it seemed to begin after the disappearance of Spider-Man. And the first criminal up rise began in New York, the same place that Spider-Man had seemed to protect. But now, Spider-Man is gone, and the super villains that he tangled with are slowly destroying, and taking (over), the world. One might ask themselves where are the X-Men? Or why aren't the Avenger's rising against these monsters? The sad truth is that they have already tried, but the super villains had teamed together to form a group of six. The X-Men as most of you know fought them in Times Square nearly a month ago. Six members of the X-Men are now in critical condition and the others have disbanded. The story was the same when the Avengers took a crack at the Sinister Six (as the papers are calling them). Spider-Man seems to be the United States last hope and he disappeared three months ago this week. _

_Will anyone be able to stop the horrific monster that is the…Sinister Six?"_

"Shut up man, Spidey might be out of commission, but there's sill the police." The large man muttered to his partner.

"Right,"

The two men crept slowly up to a large abandoned building, this was there last

'deal' and then The Kingpin had promised that they would start working the big time. And right now, the only thing that seemed to matter was that. No more worrying about the siblings, the parents didn't matter. The youth knew that crime would rule the streets. You didn't need a job; you needed to be employed by The Kingpin.

"Get in there, get the money, get back in here, and me and you'll be leaving in the big time."

The large muscular man reached into his back pocket and pulled out a mini machine gun. He handed it to the smaller boy he was giving orders to.

The larger man was named Sam Richards. He went by Snake and used to run his own gang, until he found out about the whole working with Kingpin thing. Sam ducked down behind some bushes some 20 feet away from the building. Watching his best friend from Junior High, Cid, and make his way towards the building.

Everything seemed to be going smooth until something moved behind Snake. He turned slowly and scanned the area. Nothing seemed to be out of place, but it didn't hurt to check.

Cid kept trudging on until he reached the inside of the old warehouse. He opened the door slowly and stuck his gun in first, then the rest of his body. No movement…He looked this way and that and then felt around for the light switch.

CLICK…

CLICK…

"Damn," The electricity was out, and Cid was stuck in the warehouse with a Drug Dealer he had never met before. He couldn't turn back and go to Snake. Snake was like his older brother, a strong, edgy, older brother.

"Hello?" Cid cried out as he started to walk in the darkness.  
CRASH

"What the hell?" Cid yelled as something fell across the building.

"FREEZE!" Snake turned quickly to see a cop standing there, handgun in hand, pointed right at Snake's chest.

"Don't move, what the hell are you doing out here?" The cop asked with the gun still aimed at his chest.

"Just, uh, hanging out?" In one quick movement Snake kicked the gun out of the cops hand and swung his fist fiercely, connecting with his face. The cop fell in a heap and Snake kicked him twice to make sure he was out.

"Come on Cid, use some speed damnit, you're going to blow it."

Cid started to walk back to the door as it slammed suddenly. The lights flicked on and a voice spoke, a croaky, distant voice.

"Don't…move…"

Cid looked up towards the ceiling, which seemed to be the source of the sound. He closed his eyes and listened, mmph…mmph…something was struggling…on the ceiling? Then it started to make sense, SPIDER-M! Cid's thoughts were interrupted as the lights flickered twice disabling Cid's vision. A red and blue blur dived from the ceiling and tackled Cid full force. He fell back to the ground with a crashing noise and the 'blur' was gone in a second.

The door opened quickly and Snake burst in. "Damnit Cid! How long can you take?" Snake lit a match to see a white eyed mask staring back at him.

"Tell whoever your working for…" The croaky voice of Peter Parker said with ease. "…Spider-Man's back…"

The next day a small strand of webbing edged down on the corner of a very busy New York street. Peter had made sure not to let anyone see him swing across the city. He used his webbing to pull up a newspaper lying astray. He choked back his feelings; he hadn't been in the city for months. It felt…amazing. Mary Jane, it had been so long since he had seen her beautiful face. He smiled behind his mask and laid back on the ceiling, scanning the paper for the top stories.

"**Spider-Man…Returns_?"_**

"_Spider-Man was reportedly sighted last night defending an abandoned warehouse. Two charged criminals were found in the warehouse, one, Sam Edwards and the other, Cid Matthews. A drug dealer was also found in the warehouse tied to the ceiling…attached with none other then spider web. Primarily used by Spider-Man. Did Spider-Man steal drugs from the dealer and then hang from the ceiling? Possibly…we all thought we had finally got rid of the web head."_

Peter shook his head angrily and pulled his mask over his head. By the next day everyone would know he was back. He stood up on the side of the building and let everyone gaze up at him. He loved being in the limelight. This was what he lived for…note even 'J.J. pole-in-ass Jameson' couldn't bring him down today.

"Fuck off J.J.," Peter said as he ripped the paper and half and threw it in the air. He dived off the side of the building and began swinging rapidly across the streets. Red hair and bright blue eyes were the only thoughts on his mind…


	2. Chapter Two Interlude

The next chapter will be much longer then this, anyways this is just an interlude leading up to Chapter Two.

The Interlude

"Damnit…" Peter said as he let go of his web and did a front flip, landing easily in front of the bank.

Several people turned towards him in astonishment, they each yelled different comments. Some nice, some not-so nice. "Please, I wouldn't want anyone to be happy I'm alive," Peter said aloud as he started towards the bank, "I mean, why should you guys be…"

Peter shot a thin piece of web and caught the thug in the back and yanked him in the air. "…all I do is…"

The thug flew towards him and Peter jumped in the air and kicked him in the air sending him against the wall. He dodged two shots from the man's partner and lunged forward. "…protect…"

Peter then jabbed him twice in the face with his left then right hand. The thug fell in a heap as two more of his partners came from the back room. Each held a bag of money. "…and risk **my** life…"

He then jumped in the air and grabbed a loose rafter and pushed off it, he flew towards the two felons and dodged three bullets and kicked both of them with ease.

"…for you people…" Peter finished with a grin inside of his mask. This is what he lived for. Nabbing a bank robbery on his way to his girlfriends…! He finally remembered MJ.  
"What can I wear," Peter looked back and forth through the crowd and sighed. He couldn't go to Mary Jane's in his Spider-Man costume. Even though she knew he was Spider-Man it would be a little strange if people saw Spidey walking through a hotel in downtown New York.

"Ohh," Peter said with a quick thought. He bent over and pulled off the thug's jacket off of him and then he took his black pants and put them under his arm. With that he took off. He had a thug's street clothes under his arm and was swinging through the city going to meet his girlfriend. Could things get any stranger? Probably…and they would…


End file.
